


Forbidden Fruit

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sex, Stiles Is Seventeen, Underage Sex, Werewolf Derek Hale, With some sweet love as well, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Derek Hale is 24. He is the English instructor at Beacon Hills High School. Stiles Stilinski is 17. He is a student in Derek's senior English class. And because of that, a relationship between them would be forbidden. But neither of them can resist the taste of forbidden fruit.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly sex. And sweet love.

It was Friday afternoon, and school was just letting out. Stiles Stilinski stayed after class to talk to his English teacher, Derek Hale.  
"You did a great job researching your paper on 19th Century English literature, Stiles", Derek said. "I'm giving you an A+".  
"Thank you, Mr. Hale", Stiles replied. "It was a lot of work, but it was worth it".  
"You're welcome, Stiles", Derek said. "Now you can relax for a few days".  
"I plan to relax this weekend", Stiles replied. "My dad left this morning for a sheriff's conference in L.A., and he won't be back until Monday afternoon. So I'll be home alone all weekend. I plan to find a way to relax and enjoy myself".  
"I'm sure that you will find a perfect way to relax", Derek said.  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Hale", Stiles said.  
"Goodbye, Stiles", Derek replied.

Later that afternoon, Derek knocked on the back door of the Stilinski house. Stiles walked to the door wearing his bathrobe and let Derek in.  
"Why, Mr. Hale", Stiles said. "What a surprise".  
"Stiles", Derek replied. "Are you surprised to see me?"  
Stiles grinned and backed away.  
"Not really", he said.  
He dropped his bathrobe on the floor. He was naked and hard. He pushed Derek against the wall and kissed him passionately.  
"Stiles", Derek moaned.  
"Derek", Stiles moaned in reply.  
They kissed again as Stiles loosened Derek's necktie and began to unbutton his shirt.  
"Are we going to do it right here in the kitchen?", Derek asked.  
"No", Stiles replied. "I think that my bedroom would be much more comfortable".  
Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom. He crawled on the bed and spread out, displaying his beautiful slender, pale body and his long thick hard red cock standing up against his stomach and throbbing.  
Derek stripped quickly and crawled into bed with Stiles, his own big thick hard red cock standing up against his stomach and throbbing.  
Stiles took a minute to admire Derek's muscular olive skinned body, covered in thick black hair.  
They kissed again.  
Then Stiles buried his face in the thick black hair on Derek's chest, and licked and sucked his large red nipples. Derek rubbed his nose into the patch of dark hair on Stiles' chest, and licked and sucked his little pink nipples. Then they moved into position so that they could suck each other's cocks. They nuzzled each other's thick curly pubes, then sucked on each other's big full balls. They sucked each other's long thick hard cocks, and deep throated each other. They both felt their orgasms building in their bellies. Then they both came at the same time, filling each other's mouths with their thick hot come and swallowing most of it down.  
Then they kissed, exchanging the come in their mouths with each other. They held each other close and kissed over and over again.  
"Love you, love you, love you", they murmured to each other.  
Stiles kissed the tip of Derek's nose.  
"Hungry, babe?", he asked.  
"Yes, baby", Derek replied.  
"Then let's order take out for dinner and eat it in front of the tv", Stiles said. "Then afterwards we can go back to bed and fuck".  
"Sounds good to me", Derek replied.  
They kissed again, then walked downstairs hand in hand.

Stiles ordered Chinese take out from their favorite restaurant, which Derek insisted on paying for. They watched a movie on tv as they ate their dinner. Then they made out on the sofa.  
"Back to bed", Derek panted.  
"Back to bed", Stiles panted in reply. "Let's go to my room and fuck".  
They fell upon the bed and kissed again. Their passion was running hot and high.  
"You'd better go first, baby", Derek said, " Because I want to knot you tonight".  
"That sounds great, babe", Stiles replied. "I love it when you knot me"  
Derek laid on his back. Stiles got the lube and lubed his fingers, then lubed Derek's little red hole. When Derek was prepared, Stiles lubed his own long thick hard throbbing cock. He put Derek's ankles over his shoulders and pushed his long hard cock into Derek's tight little hole. They both moaned in ecstasy.  
"Fuck me, baby", Derek said.  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. They both felt the sparks of passion running down their spines.  
"You're so long and thick!", Derek moaned. "Wonderful!"  
"And you're so hot and tight!", Stiles moaned. "Fantastic!"  
Stiles rubbed over and over against Derek's prostate and Derek grunted and came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock and Stiles grunted and came, shooting his thick hot come deep inside of Derek. They both caught their breath and Stiles pulled out of Derek.  
"That was great, baby", Derek said.  
"It was great for me too, babe", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again. Then Stiles went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth and a towel. He cleaned Derek off first, then he cleaned himself off.  
They kissed and held each other, then they slept for a while.

When they awoke, they were both aroused again.  
"Ok, baby", Derek said. "My turn".  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. They grinned and kissed each other.  
Derek sat with his back to the headboard. Stiles sat on Derek's lap facing him. Derek lubed his fingers, then lubed Stiles' little pink hole. When Stiles was prepared, Derek lubed his own big thick hard throbbing cock. Stiles raised himself, then held Derek's cock and inserted the tip into his hole. Then he lowered himself slowly down. Derek's big hard cock entered inch by inch into Stiles' tight little hole. Derek bottomed out and they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
"Fuck me, my love", Stiles said.  
Stiles began to ride Derek with long, hard, relentless strokes.  
"You're so big and thick!", Stiles moaned. "The best!"  
"And you're so hot and tight!", Derek moaned. "So good!"  
Stiles rode Derek faster and faster. The passion in their bodies sparked and burned brighter and brighter. Suddenly Derek's knot began to form at the base of his cock. Stiles raised himself up then sat down hard. Derek's huge knot breached Stiles' hot little hole.  
"Yes, babe!", Stiles exclaimed. "I love your big hard knot inside me!"  
"Oh, baby", Derek replied. "I love being inside your sweet tight little hole!"  
Stiles rubbed Derek's big hard knot over and over against his prostate. He grunted and came, shooting torrents of his thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's big hard cock and enormous knot and Derek grunted and came, shooting streams of his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles. They both panted and caught their breath, then kissed each other.  
"That was fantastic, babe", Stiles said.  
"It was fantastic for me as well, baby", Derek replied.  
Stiles leaned against Derek for a few minutes until Derek's knot went down. Then he raised himself up and off of Derek and laid down. Derek went into the bathroom for another washcloth and towel. He cleaned Stiles off, then cleaned himself off.  
They kissed and held each other close.  
Derek looked deeply into Stiles' eyes.  
"Stiles, my love", Derek said. "I know that I shouldn't be doing this because I'm your teacher and you're only seventeen. But I can't stop seeing you, because I love you".  
"I know, babe", Stiles replied. "I understand how you feel. And I can't stop seeing you, because I love you, too".  
They kissed.  
"You know that I won't ever leave you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I know that you won't, darling", Stiles replied. "I won't ever leave you, either".  
They held each other, kissed, and murmured words of love to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
They spent the weekend together and sucked and fucked each other day and night.

Stiles turned eighteen right before graduation. He had received a scholarship to Stanford University and Derek had obtained a position as an English instructor at a small private college in neighboring Palo Alto. Derek resigned his position at Beacon Hills High School, and after Stiles graduated, they openly became a couple.  
Derek knotted Stiles and they exchanged mating bites. They were married that summer.  
They moved to Palo Alto. After Stiles graduated from Stanford, they stayed in Palo Alto. Stiles became a writer, and Derek became a full professor.  
They are together and in love for the rest of their long lives. And they always remember the forbidden fruit that was so sweet and so rich, and that blossomed so beautifully for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
